Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not
by Worsfold15
Summary: Harry finds a old scroll while hiding from his family in the library which will changes the world that it was ment to be. Massive AU. No Horcrux's. RavenclawHarry. Pairings unknown right now.
1. Prologue

Hey all I am gonna be rewriting this fic as I believe I messed it up the first time around.

In this version I will be using all English names for some of them as I can't translate aha.

I am also gonna change the story a bit.

**Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not**

**Chapter 1: How it Begins (Prologue) **

Godric's Hollow October 31st 1981 

"Lily, get Harry and run he is here I will try to hold him off" the voice of James Potter shouted though out the house.

James Potter was around 6ft with messy black hair with hazel eyes, well-built and wearing a black cloak.

"Foolish boy, No one can stand up to my might and live… Avada Kedavra! "A loud hissing voice boomed then a flash of dark green shot out of the end of the stick he was holding up. The dark green beam hit James in the chest, James dropped to the floor with dull, lifeless eyes… James Potter was no more.

The dark being marched up the stairs, he was wearing a black cloak with a hood to hide his face, and he was around 6ft and very skinny. He went to the last room on the second floor of the house. When he entered the room he saw it was the baby room decorated in a baby blue colour with four animals running around on the wall, a stag, wolf, rat and dog.

Magic was an amazing thing when used the right way but there is always some who abuse it.

Lily Potter was about 5ft, had a lean body and a well developed bust size and fiery red hair and piercing green eyes, wearing a white sweater and blue jeans.

"Move aside girl, you don't need to die" the dark being hissed out.

"Please no, kill me instead not my baby please" Lily begged with the dark being but after she finished she was engulfed in a dark green light she dropped to the floor, the once piercing green eyes are now dull….. Lily Potter was no more.

The dark being moved towards the crib that held the one year old Harry Potter. Harry looked a lot like his father but had the piercing green eyes his mother once had.

The dark being removed his hood, a smirk on his pale skinned face, insanity shinning though his red eyes, Lord Voldemort looked at his prize with glee. Voldemort has been in power now for eleven years now and though many dark rituals he gained power many would never believe possible, unlucky for him after so many rituals one changed his blood without him knowing until it was too late, as he is now a quarter demon. If word was to get out about this he would lose a lot of his support so he held his information closely letting no one know of it in case it got out.

Lifting his wand up pointing it straight at Harry he spoke the words "Avada Kedavra" a dark green light shot its way towards Harry, Voldemort smiled with glee until the impossible happened after it Harry it rebounded towards him. A blinding white light filled the room, a high pitch scream was heard from miles around and when the bright light disappeared all that was left in the room was Harry with a lighting blot scar on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not**

**Chapter 2: Nine Years later **

Author note: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

No.4 Privet Drive (1990)

Harry Potter was a short, skinny boy with messy black hair, slightly pale skin, he was wearing clothing that was several sizes too big for him which was losing colour and they had rips and tears all over them. He wore glasses which are taped together so they did not break and behind the glasses are piercing green eyes.

He was lying in bed waiting for his alarm clock to go off. "OI FREAK WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFEST NOW!" A voice shouted though his door. 'Ah there it goes' he thought to himself as he got up. His room was really a cupboard under the stairs it has been his bedroom for as long as he can remember. He lives at No.4 Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Petunia Dursley, she was very skinny, standing around 5ft 2. She had a very long neck, had short brown hair, wore too much makeup and Harry always thought she looked like a giraffe. Vernon Dursley was a short man standing around 5ft. He had short dark brown hair, he was very overweight, had a fat moustache on his face and Harry had an animal for him as well, he all ways compared him to a walrus.

Finally there is his cousin Dudley Dursley, he was a miniature of his father minus the moustache. He was almost as large as his father at the age of ten. Dudley and his friends are the school bullies their favourite game is Harry hunting. If Dudley was ever caught bullying or got in trouble with his teachers Vernon would punish Harry for it by beating or starving him. Since Harry was five he has been abused and neglected by his so called 'family'. Now Harry does not see the Dursleys as family, he sees them as masters and he is their slave.

Getting out of the cupboard he headed into the kitchen to see the Dursleys minus Dudley around the table, Harry moved towards the stove and started making breakfast for them while having a piece of bread for his own meal.

As today is Saturday Harry's chores are to water the plants around the house clean the car and cut the grass in the gardens then he is free for the rest of the day unless something goes wrong.

After Harry finished his chores it was around two o'clock in the afternoon so he decided to go the library, now Harry is not a stupid person that he has made everyone to believe, he is really a genius, he could take his sixth year exams in his fourth year and pass with flying colours but as he had to let Dudley be better than him at everything he has to hold back while in school and around everyone. The only person who knew of Harrys smarts is the trainee librarian Jack Harper, Harry looked up to him like an older brother, Jack always helped Harry with his studies that he dose in the library, always gives Harry food and last but most important thing is he treats Harry like a real person.

As Harry was walking down the street towards the library he smiled as he remembered when he first met Jack.

- Flashback -

Eight year old Harry was sitting in his favourite seat at the back of library away from everyone else where all the advance books were.

Harry was currently reading about advance maths which was his favourite subject. While reading he heard someone sit down at the table he was at. With wide eyes he looked up to see a young boy was looked around the age of sixteen/seventeen, he had short brown hair, hazel coloured eyes, wore a white shirt with a black tie, with black jeans and a black pair of them new converses. 'Shit!' Harry screamed in his head if this boy told his aunt or uncle he would get a major beating.

"Hey aren't you a bit young to read such advance books?" the boy asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah your right I was just looking at pictures in them" Harry replied with wide eyes which showed how much he was frightened.

The boy just grew a smirk then started laughing at Harry like he just heard a good joke. "I've been watching you for a while now as I was confused has why you sitting on your own until I saw the book you was reading so I thought I would ask why you hiding?" The boy asked with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm Hiding" Harry spoke but then covered his mouth when he realised what he said.

"Hiding from whom?" The boy asked. His only answer was a shake of the head. "You can tell me I won't tell anyone." The boy said with what Harry believed was genuinely caring in his voice.

"My cousin" Harry said in a low voice

"Ah I see I am Jack by the way" Jack said and stuck his hand out towards Harry.

"I'm Harry" Harry said when he took his hand.

- Flashback End –

Since then Jack always spoke to Harry and soon learn all about him making him angry when he learned of Harrys 'family' but Harry made him promise not to tell anyone about it. Harry learn that Jack use to be in a gang before moving to Surrey from Hull and taught Harry street smarts to help him get away from Dudley and his friends.

Harry smile stayed with him when he walked into the library, his eyes scanned the library looking for Jack in the ancient looking library, and finally he found him at the front desk so he walked up to him to greet him. "Hey Jack" Harry Said in a low voice so he don't disturb anyone. Jack just waved as he was busy dealing with people.

Jack Hasn't changed much over the two years he's hair was a bit longer and wore the same clothing style. When Harry reached his table he pulls out a piece of paper which had his 'To Do List'.

_Harry's study plan_

_Advance Maths _

_Advance English _

_Physical Education _

_Advance History_

_Advance Computer Knowledge _

All of these were ticked apart from Physical Education as Harry has been putting it off till last as he does not see how it could help when he has a job, if Jack didn't tell him to put it down he would never of thought about it. The rest of the subjects were Harry's strong points he was also very good at Science but he never found it interesting so he left it out.

Harry got up and headed over to the books he was looking for and picked up to oversized books '_**How Being Active Helps in a Life Style**_**'** and '_**The Physical Education Bible**_' He turned to go back to his table when his foot hit something making him stumble and drop the books.

A quite crack was heard bellow him when Harry looked he saw a hole at the bottom off the stand that was holding books it looked like a small trap door was forced open so when he moved his books he saw an old looking scroll. Harry was now intrigued so he picked up the scroll and opened it.

_**How to Be a Ninja**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not**

**Chapter 3: A Ninja in the Making**

Author note: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

Small Field near Privet Drive 1990 

_How to Be a Ninja_

_Chapter 1_

_Chakra_

_**Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.**_

_**By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain Bloodlines (Well if someone can control the elements needed at a high level they should be able to create the secondary element) can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. **_

_Chapter 2 - Hand Seals_

_Chapter 3 – How to be a ninja_

_Chapter 4 – Chakra Training_

_Chapter 5 – Taijutsu_

_Chapter 6 – Genjutsu_

_Chapter 7 – Kenjutsu_

_Chapter 8 – Ninjutsu_

_Chapter 9 – Fuinjutsu and Seals_

_Chapter 10 – Summoning_

_Chapter 11 – Kinjutsu_

_Chapter 12 – Bloodlines_

'Wow, this is amazing who knew something liked this was real' Harry thought to himself as he finished reading the first paragraph of the first chapter and what the other chapters titles were. While reading more about chakra he finally found the elements which were Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning. Harry was giddy to be able to control these elements means he would never have to be bullied again. Harry quickly looked at the hand seals to see if he has any chakra. He found the hand seals Bird, Boar, Dog, Hare, Ram, Horse, Rat, Serpent, Dragon, Ox, Tiger and Monkey. Forming the ram seal Harry allowed his chakra free, To Harry's shock he had a lot of chakra. Cancelling it Harry then looked at the Chakra Training chapter.

_There are several different ways ninja are trained to learn to better use their Chakra. For each of these ways that have currently been revealed, we have given an explanation of what it is._

_**Tree Climbing:**____In this exercise, the user must gather Chakra at the bottoms of the feet, and then____**walk**____up a tree as if it were ground. If you have gathered too much Chakra you will break the tree and be thrown in the opposite direction. With too little Chakra, you will also fall. However, with the correct amount the user will actually stick to the tree. But, this is just the first step. Doing this for a matter of seconds is the "easy" part, sustaining it for minutes, or even hours is the true test._

_Being able to do this successfully is a big step in learning to properly control and manipulate one's own Chakra._

Harry quickly ran over to a tree and tried running up it only to fall, after a couple more tries he stops and slowly started building chakra into his soles and runs up about a quarter of the tree until falling off. Grinning like a mad man he continued until it was dark and he was dead tired. Quickly he walked to Jacks house after collecting the scroll. Once he got to Jacks house he rang the doorbell. "Hey Harry, what's up?" Jack asked

"Hey Jack, Could you do me a favour and look after this scroll until tomorrow please?" Harry asked while showing Jack the scroll. As much as he wanted to keep the scroll and read it, he couldn't as he's aunt and uncle will take it away and destroy it Jack was the only one he trusted enough to go to.

"Yeah sure Harry but what is it?" Jack asked while taking the scroll.

"I will explain more tomorrow just read the first chapter and it should explain most of it. Now I go to go before I get in trouble bye." Harry said then turning and ran away down the street leaving a confused Jack to wave and closes the door.

**The next day around midday**

Harry rang the doorbell at Jacks house, when Jack opened it he ushered Harry in. "Hey Harry his is really interesting is it real?" Jack asked with a smirk

Harry was giddy and said "Yeah I tried it out yesterday it awesome."

Jack laughed at Harry. "I know Harry I tried it myself this morning after reading it I had a big surprise when chakra started pouring out of me"

Harry now had wide eyes open mouth staring at Jack. "What you can do it too?" Harry asked with a big smile as he was hoping Jack would be able to do it so he could share it with him.

"Yeah I've been practising last night and this morning running up the trees in my garden." Jack said with a smile. "Where did you get it from Harry?" So Harry told him about what happened in the library yesterday. "Oh I see well has it isn't on any of the library records we should be able to keep it." Jack said with a smile.

"Yes!" Harry shouted with joy and then stopped to ask Jack. "How far did you get?"

"I just started the tree walking and learning the hand seals." Jack answered. "Come lets go and train some more"

Over the next few days Harry and Jack finally reached the top of the trees they were using.

"Yes we did it" Harry shouted with joy.

"Yes Harry, now come here we going to try that jutsu you found." Jack said

_**(Henge no Jutsu) - Transformation Technique**__  
__Rank: E__  
__Type: Supplementary__  
__Range: Short__  
__Description: Henge no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique, which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. Henge allows the ninja to transform themselves into any person or object. This allows the ninja to move with stealth or to trick their opponents._

"Right, ready?" Jack nodded. "Henge no Jutsu" Harry said while making the corrected hand seals. In a puff of smoke Harry was gone in his place was a young man that looked around twenty years old, had long red hair, hazel eyes and a lean body frame. "Wow it worked" Harry shouted.

"Amazing" Jack said. "Henge no Jutsu" Jack said while making the hand seals. In a puff of smoke a copy of Harry was standing there. "Wow" Jack said amazed. Both cancelled their Henge's. "Now what should we work on next Harry?" Jack asked.

Harry just stood there thinking, they had started their physical workouts everyday they do 2 laps around the estate and then do thirty push ups and sit ups. The Henge no Jutsu was a test to see if it will work, tree walking was a cool down at the end of the day. "We can try Taijutsu next or learn another jutsu if you want?" Harry asked Jack as he really didn't mind if it was a jutsu the scroll only showed three of them the Henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu and the Bunshin no jutsu.

"How about we do Taijutsu after our laps then learn the jutsu after we do that and maybe learn about Fuinjutsu and seals if we have time?" Jack asked

"Yeah, did I ever tell you that you are a genius?" Harry said

"No Harry you haven't" Jack replied.

Hope you enjoy Worsfold15


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not**

**Chapter 4: Magic?**

Disclaimer: I kind of forgot to put this in he he. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Privet Drive 1991 

Harry was laying on his bed thinking about his ninja training, had been nearly a year since He and Jack started working on their chakra training, they started using the leaf Concentration while doing the tree walking training then learned water walking. They mastered the Henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu and the Bunshin no jutsu. They started learning about Fuinjutsu and seals where they learn about storage seals and explosive tags (which they tried out on Vernon's car); they found that one the scroll was a couple of storage seals written on it so they opened the first one which had a few more jutsu within it a scroll for each primary element. Harry wanted to learn some Raiton jutsu's while Jack wanted to learn some Doton jutsu's.

Harry learned:

_**Raiton No Jutsu (Lightning Technique) **__  
__Type: Defence/Attack__  
__Rank: D__  
__Range: Short__  
__Description: Small static bolts for attack and defence._

_**(Raiton: Raikou Oonami) - Lightning Release: Lightning Surge**__  
__Rank: D__  
__Type: Offensive__  
__Range: Short____  
__Description: The user will concentrate their chakra and slam their hand on the ground to release a surge of lightning across the ground to the opponent's feet to shock them._

Jack learned:

_**(Doton No Jutsu) - Earth Style Technique**__  
__Rank: D__  
__Type: Attack/Defence__  
__Range: Short-Mid__  
__Description: Creates small pillars of earth, small tools, and small shields of earth_

_**(Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu) - Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**__  
__Rank: D__  
__Type: Supplementary__  
__Range: Short__  
__Description: The user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down the opponent so that only their head is above ground. Unable to move, the opponent can easily be decapitated or tortured._

Each of the elemental jutsu's took most of their Charka to use but after ready more about Charka it says that to use elemental without learning to manipulate it will cost more use of Charka.

Each of them learned a Taijutsu style each. Harry learned The Phoenix Claw which is based on speed and quick strikes. Jack learned The Monkey style which is based on speed and powerful kicks. Both of them spar with each other every day to prefect their styles.

Now Harry was wondering what to do next as he received a letter which he hid from his 'family'.

_HOGWARTS OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He didn't know what to do about it, so he went to the only person he could trust and Jack funny enough knew all about Hogwarts as his brother was a wizard and has been a Hogwarts for three years now. Jack got his brothers owl so Harry could reply and told Harry that his brother will take him to Diagon Alley to get the things he will need.

Now to anyone else telling someone that they found the scroll would be stupid and say that he should have kept it for himself but Jack has always shared things with Harry and also Jack always treated him like an adult even though they sometimes acted Harry's age. Harry was surprised that Jacks brother was a wizard as well but was confused that Jack wasn't.

After arriving at Jacks house he rang the doorbell for someone he didn't know answered it. The boy was a couple of inches taller than Harry had light brown hair, had a lean body build and had hazel eyes. "Hey is Jack here?" Harry asked unsure.

The boy just smiled. "Yeah, I'm David nice to meet ya Harry." He said holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too" Harry said while shaking his hand. They walked inside to the living room and sat down.

"Harry what do you know about the wizardry world?" David asked.

"I know nothing why?" Harry answered with a confused look on his face.

David grimaced. "Well this is going to be hard Harry because you're famous in that world." He said with a nervous look. Well Harry was gobsmacked he didn't know what to say he was just staring at David like he grew a second head. David got up and walked out the room then returned a minute later with a book and gave it to Harry. "Open it to page 350 and read it." David said. So Harry did and found out about Voldemort and how his parents really died. By the time Harry finished he was crying for learning the truth, Jack came in while Harry was reading and gave him a hug while he was crying. "When you're ready Harry we will go but do you think you can handle it if not we can go tomorrow." David said gently.

Five minutes later Harry stopped crying and got up used Henge no Jutsu making David get wide eyes. "I'm ready and I will go like this so we don't get stopped by anyone." Harry said with a forceful smile. David nodded and then gave his brother a hug then went outside to get in the taxi that just pulled up outside, Harry also gave a hug and a thankful smile before following David out.

**Diagon Alley**

Once they arrived at the hidden pub called The Leaky Cauldron they walked through without getting a glance at by anyone apart from the man working behind the bar that followed them out to open a brick wall. Harry was amazed by that while they walked up the street as it was if first it of magic he has seen.

"Hey David I just remembered that I don't have no money" Harry said to David as they walked down the street looking at the shops.

David just laughed at Harry. "Harry do you really think your parents would leave you nothing behind?" David asked him.

"Oh I didn't think about that" He said rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish. "Where am I going to find this money?" He asked.

"Gringotts Harry the wizard's banks its run by goblins." David said.

"Goblins they are real" Harry said with a look of awe on his face

"Yep when we get they ask for an inheritance test as you don't have your key okay." David told him.

**Jack's house after Harry and David left**

Jack was sitting there after they left and couldn't help but smile at everything that has happened in the last year. Harry asking him to look after a scroll out of nowhere confused him a lot but after reading some of it he couldn't help smirk at it, he has always been a bit jealous of his brother though he will never say it out loud but he was and if he was able to use this chakra then he would have something his brother wont.

After discovering he can use it he was over joyed, he was a nineteen year old boy who worked in a library he needed something exciting to happen, after moving away he had to leave his friends which formed a little gang back in Hull, they were a tight knotted group but thinking about these moves and stealth he could use from this scroll he would of loved to have this back then.

Most people his age would have thought the scroll was a fake and didn't have the time to read it but knowing about magic made him more interested in it. After three months of training with Harry, Jack was able to successfully hide himself and can walk around without anyone hearing him, he was tempted to break in to a shop or a supermarket to see how well he could use it but he convinced himself he left that life behind.

Also what he loved about it more than anything was that he could spend more time with his newest younger brother Harry and not just be the guy from the library the kid has really grown on him.

Sitting there thinking about Harry going to Hogwarts he suddenly got a thought. 'Is Harry going to take the scroll with him?' He asked himself.

Getting up he gasped a couple pieces of paper and a pen and started writing some of the things he wants to learn and study.

After finishing what he wanted he got his laptop out and gave a low chuckle. 'I can't believe I forgot to check this.'

**Present time at Gringotts**

"Remember to be respectful Harry and I will wait in the lobby for ya" David said before moving over to the bench to wait.

Harry nodded to himself and went up to the counter. "Hello master goblin could you help me please?" Harry asked.

The goblin looked up in surprise at the way he was talked to expecting a nasty order or a curious first generation witch or wizard. "Yes I could what would you like young wizard?" The goblin asked with curiosity in his voice.

Harry smiled. "I would like an Inheritance check please as I don't have my key" He said.

The goblin nodded pull out a close sign and got up. "Follow me please" He said while walking away. They walked down a long corridor till they reached they destination, they walked into a small office with a name plate with the name SliverTeeth on it.

Harry removed his Henge much to the goblin's surprise. "What is that? Our wards always tells us if someone is hiding under charms"

Harry just giggled a bit at the goblin's face. "That was a Henge." He informed the goblin.

"HENGE! YOU CAN USE CHAKRA?" The goblin shouted with a very surprised and amazed look on his face.

Now Harry was confused. "I thought loads of people can?" He asked confusion laced in his voice.

The goblin just shook his head. "Not in this part of the world Mr Potter." The goblin said.

Harry got surprised as the goblin used his name. "How do you know my name?" Harry asked confused.

The goblin smirked. "Your scar Mr Potter, it has made you very famous."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Harry said while deadpanning.

"Now Mr Potter I am call SliverTeeth and I want you to put some of you blood into this potion so we can check for what you came for." The goblin said while holding the potion out for Harry with a golden dagger as well.

Harry sliced open his palm and was surprised that no pain came with it. Letting some blood drop into the potion he put the dagger down and saw that his palm was now healed with no scar amazed Harry missed SliverTeeth pouring the potion on a long roll of parchment.

"Here you go Mr Potter." SliverTeeth said while handing over the parchment to Harry.

Harry took one look at it and only two words came to mind. "Holy Shit!"

Hope you enjoy Worsfold15


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not**

**Chapter 5: A New Start**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Gringotts 

"Holy Shit!" That was Harry's intelligent reply to the document he received.

"Yes that's a way of saying it" SliverTeeth said with a grin.

Harry had another look at the parchment.

_Harry Potters vault and Magical Abilities list_

_Harry Potter trust vault_

_2000 Galleons (Updates back to this amount at the start of each month) _

_Potter Family vault_

_20000000 Galleons_

_Godric Hollows – need's heavy repairs_

_Potter Manor_

_5000 books, tombs and other written works_

_5000000 Galleons worth of jewels_

_20% Daily Prophet_

_30% Eyelops Owl Emporium _

_Magical Abilities_

_Animagus – Form unknown_

_Evans Family vault_

_5000000 Galleons_

_Evans Manor_

_10000 books, tombs and other written work_

_50 weapons_

_10% Flourish and Blotts _

_Magical Abilities_

_Shadow Mage (Blocked)_

_Gryffindore Family vault_

_50000000 Galleons_

_50000 books, tombs and other written works_

_Sword of Gryffindore_

_Gryffindore Castle – needs heavy repairs_

_25% Hogwarts School_

_Magical Abilities_

_Wandless Casting (Blocked)_

_Medium self-healing powers (Blocked)_

_Slytherin Family vault_

_50000000 Galleons_

_50000 books, tombs and other written works_

_Many potions and ingredients_

_Slytherin Castle – needs some repairs_

_25% Hogwarts School_

_Magical Abilities _

_Parseltongue_

_Natural at Occlumency (Blocked)_

Harry was amazed at this his life as just done a 180 turn, he is now rich, as somewhere to call home and he has many, many books. He couldn't believe his luck after many years at the Dursleys he can now be free. Then he saw something that made his heart stop.

_Other Magical Abilities/Spells from other source _

_Demon Vassal_

_Tracking Charm_

_Post Rebound Charm_

"What!" Harry shouted "How can I have a demon in me?"

"Ah yes, I don't know how but it's something to do with your scar, after that night I believe some of Voldemort spirit got trapped into you I'm not too sure." SliverTeeth answered.

"I will have to research it when I get the time." Harry said in a low voice.

"Very Well, now we can move on to make you Head of your houses." SliverTeeth said while pulling out some boxes from a draw. He handed them over to Harry. "Now we don't normally make someone head of their family till they reach the age of 17 but as you are the last of your line there is a law allowing it."

Harry nodded a put the Potter ring on his left middle finger, then the Evans ring on his right middle finger, the Gryffindore ring on his left index finger and the Slytherin ring on his right index finger. After he put the rings on he started glowing a white then he screamed.

"Lord Potter that was the rings removing all magical blocks and spells expect for the demon from you." SliverTeeth answered before Harry asked about what happened which Harry nodded to. "If you wish for the rings to not be seen by others then give a mental command of invisible and for them to be seen the command is visible, Now here is a check book where you can tap it with your wand say the family name and amount you want to pay then the shop owner or worker signs it and hands it to Gringotts for the payment and also a Bank of England bank card to use in muggles shops." SliverTeeth continued while handing over a rectangle book. "Also as a lord you can now use magic outside of school but not in front of muggles who don't know about it."

"Muggles?" Harry asked

"Non-Magical people" SliverTeeth replied then another goblin walked in. "Now Lord Potter please follow Griphook to your vaults."

Harry stood then bowed. "Thank you Master SliverTeeth." Then followed Griphook out of the office. They went down a corridor where Harry asked how he could get to any of the houses he owns which Griphook replied by saying think of which property and the ring of the family will become a portkey. Then they went on the carts which felt like a roller-coaster to Harry making him feel sick. He entered the Potter vault and took enough galleons to last him a couple of months, He found a multi compartment trunk which had a library in it which he started putting some books into it. Then he went into the Evans and took more books and found a couple of weapons he liked and took them as well, He also took more books from other vaults and potions from Slytherin vault and then left.

After he went to the vaults he went to a waiting room and looked though the pay-out section on his bank statement he just got and saw that the Dursleys get 5000 Galleons per month so Harry asked Griphook to cancel it for him which he did within seconds.

Harry went back to see SliverTeeth and asked what did he mean about no one in this part of the world don't use charka.

"Don't worry about that Lord Potter I will send you all details of it once I get it all." The goblin answered so Harry bowed then left.

After meeting up with David they went to get a wand from Ollivanders, Harry went through about fifty wands before he finally found his it was 7 inches of Elder wood with dragon heartstring as a core. Then they went to get his robes which he got at least a month's worth, then got his potion equipment, he brought a snowy owl and called it Hedwig. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts and Harry looked like Christmas came early he brought so many books that the owner had galleons showing in his eyes David said this was a good idea in case some of them might not have been in the vault or house Harry owned. He brought books from basic spells to children's stories he wanted to learn as much as he could about this world as he could.

After getting back Harry thanked David and went into the Dursleys.

"Boy where have you been!?" Harry heard his uncle shout when the door closed.

"I have been to London" Harry replied like it was obvious.

"How did you pay for it freak have you been stealing from us again?" Vernon yelled

"No I haven't I have never stolen from you and my friend took me." Harry answered back.

"What is in the trunk boy?" Vernon asked quietly while going white.

Harry smirked. "My school supplies" he answered.

"How did you find out no letter has come for you?" Vernon asked loudly while looking like he is about to shit himself.

Harry laughed. "It did come but I am not stupid as you think I am to let you see it so you could take it away."

"You will not be going to that freak school I forbid it while you are living under my roof." Vernon said with a glare.

"Well then I better go then." Harry replied calmly. "Oh yeah the monthly money you get for looking after me is gone I stopped it." He said with a smirk.

Vernon's face went white then purple. "Get out freak and don't come back or I will make it sure you wished you never been born." He yelled while stomping into the living room.

Harry just smirked and left walking down the street he went straight to Jacks house and told him what has happened and Jack let him stay in the guest room he has. That night Harry slept with the biggest smile he has ever made, this was a new start at life for him.

Hope you enjoy Worsfold15


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not**

**Chapter 6: A Bloodline**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Over the next two weeks Harry stayed at Jacks, Together they sorted out his library compartment where they found more scrolls with ninja arts within them with the Evans clan sign stamped on them, which as lead Harry to research that family line. After three days of looking he finally found the right book, it was a diary which belonged to Jerkin Evans.

Harry found out that Jerkin real name was Taka and he was from a roaming clan in the land of Fire in the elemental countries and ran away where he jumped on the first boat they came across which brought them to England and met a goblin who helped him start the Evan family.

Harry continued reading the diary for the next couple of days until he found the most interesting bit he thought he could find. He found out that Taka's family was all killed because they had a bloodline limit which was Metal Style but he only managed to get a few scrolls while fleeing.

Harry was over joyed he wanted a bloodline limit but thought that he would never have one now it seems he has, He started jumping around with joy.

Jack's POV

I walked into my living room to found Harry jumping about all over the place with a happy expression on his face. "What has you all happy?" I asked him

"Jack! I have a bloodline limit" He shouted with joy.

I smiled at him glad that his life is becoming better, and then a pained expression came to my face when I started thinking about how he won't need me anymore. Me and David was never close, we never argued but we never went out of our way to talk to each other after I moved which I don't blame him for I never will and when Harry become my little brother in all but bloodline and always needed me I felt like superman as like I could do anything for him.

"Nice one Harry but put the book down; it's time to check on your Taijutsu." I said while turning to walk out to the back garden. Harry followed and got into his Phoenix Claw style stance while I got into my Monkey style stance. "Ready?" Harry nodded. "Begin". I said the jumped towards him.

Harry's POV

After we finished, we were laughing as we headed back into the house. Jack went to have a shower while I went towards my trunk to head towards my library. After getting in there I searched for a book or scroll that will help me look for my bloodline limit, after looking for around an hour I still have not found it I only found a few spells and jutsu's that the Evans family had created or learned and written down, while there was more spells then jutsu it still was great they was even scrolls that explains elemental charka manipulation which he put to one side to read later.

Normal POV

At dinner time both Harry and Jack was both eating a large dinner when Jack smacked himself on the forehead.

"How could I forget?" Jack moaned to himself.

"What's that Jack?" Harry asked.

"I went on the internet to see if I could find anything about charka and you wouldn't believe what I found." Jack said with a smirk showing that he was teasing Harry.

"What?" Harry said interested.

"Well I might have found people selling scrolls with charka things on them" Jack finally answered after being silent for a while.

"What them poor people I say we should take them of their hands." Harry said with a smirk.

Which they did they brought over fifty scrolls and twenty books and are now waiting for them to be delivered.

After a few days their parcels had arrived, they were a mixture between Gen, Nin, Tai and Kenjutsu, some was how to use elemental charka and the most surprising was the five summoning contracts that were in there.

The summoning contracts belonged to the Phoenix, Rabbits, Bears, Lions and Falcons.

"Wow this is amazing Jack do you know how lucky we are." Harry shouted excitement.

"Yes Harry I know but I don't think we should sign any yet." Jack with a small smile, while Harry fell over after hearing that.

"What why?" Harry called out in protest.

"Do you believe we are strong enough to summon a twenty story block high animal then pass a test with the amount of charka we have?" Jack asked with a frown.

Harry expression turned from excited to depress. "No we can't but that's good" Harry said gaining a small smile while Jack looked confused. "We now have longer to pick which one we will have."

Jack gave a small smile of his own. "Indeed Harry, how far are you on your earth manipulation?" he asked.

"It's kinda easy but I think that's due to my bloodline how are you doing."

"Not bad I am on the second level." Jack answered with a smile. "You still need to do Lighting and Fire, while I am going to try and do Lighting and Water."

"Lighting and Water why?" Harry asked confused.

"I am gonna try Acid style" Jack said with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened at that having a bloodline for a sub-element made it easier to control but not having one made it highly difficult near impossible to some people.

With two days left before Harry had to go Hogwarts he and jack went out shopping buying new clothing (jeans, trainers, t-shirts etc.), food for his kitchen compartment in his trunk and brought some gym supplies (punching bag, weight bench and weights, running machine, rowing machine and bike machine) for his new gym compartment.

After returning he decide to check out Evans manor to see if they had any more scrolls or books on charka so after dinner he got ready said goodbye to Jack and intoned. "Evans Manor" then felt a pull on his navel.

Harrys POV

I landed softly on a patch of grass in front of a rich looking manor Evans manor to be correct. I decide to see one of my houses and as I have been looking into the Evans family I thought I come here first.

I have read that they tried to play it safe by staying away from politics so they never had a seat on the wizengamot but soon the family lost its magic by having non-magical babies instead of magical until Lily Evans was born but as a female and because of wizarding laws she could not take headship of the clan like Harry has.

As I walked up towards the front door I felt something scan me at first I thought it was someone trying to get into my mind, I have been training in Occlumency for a week now thankfully it is quite easy maybe its cause I am a natural at it or that it is an easy subject I don't know, but it turned out to be the wards checking me.

Once I reached the door but it opened on its own. "Welcome young master" A squeaky voice shouted out.

I looked around until I heard a popping sound when I looked ahead I saw a small greyish creature with pointed ears and large round eyes. What are you and who are you?" I asked.

"I am Kabby and I am a house elf master" he bowed to me.

"Ah I see what dose house elves do, Kabby?" I asked clearly confused.

"We clean, cook and any other duties master wishes us to do" Kabby said. "I am the head elf for Clan Evans master I have been keeping everything running till you claimed headship master"

"Please call me Harry." I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Of course master Harry" Kabby said with a bow.

"Kabby is there anything important for me to see?" I asked.

"No master everything has been cleaned and kept in good condition" The elf replied. "You might what to check out the library though master it is one of the biggest in England."

"Wow could you show me the way please" I asked. The elf lead me though the house up to the second floor and into the library. It was massive it was heaven to me books, tombs, scrolls and manuscripts where everywhere I looked. 'I don't what to leave' I kept thinking myself as I looked around, magical and chakra works even some non-magical and non-chakra works was here. 'I am tempted to take some with me but I have too much to read at the moment, I am coming back next summer and dragging Jack with me' I thought to myself as I looked around.

"As you can see master Harry we have keep up to date with books by using the fund that was set up by master Daruis before he passed away but the fund went dry around sixty years ago" Kabby explained.

"Oh how much would you need to continue?" I asked.

"In the head's office is a ledger where you can add or subtract from the fund" Kabby answered which I nodded too and asked Kabby to take me to the office.

Normal POV

When Harry and Kabby got to the office door Kabby bowed a disappeared with a pop and left Harry to go in on his own. He saw a basic office the wallpaper was a rich sliver colour, the carpet was a rick red colour, on the wall was a family tree of the Evans family, in the centre of the room was a rich looking desk with a pile of paper and a couple of books on it, to the right of the desk against the wall was a book self and on the left of the desk was a cupboard.

Moving over to the desk Harry sat down a picked up the first book which was _'Evans Clan History' _anther was _'Evans library fund' _when Harry opened it he saw a list of deposits and what was brought with it so he wrote in it '200 galleons' when he was finished it showed that it was taken from the Evans Gringotts vault which he found useful has he didn't have to go back and forth the get the money. He then looked at the paper pile and saw it was paperwork for the House/Clan which asked he wanted to confirm investments that his accountant at Gringotts wants to make for his House/Clan and some other stuff but what caught his eye was the two baskets that had 'Outgoing' and Incoming' writing on them and when he placed his finished paperwork in the outgoing it automatically sent it of the person it need to go to.

Harry was sitting back in his chair was a cup of tea he ask Kabby to get him after he finished his paper work and he was starting to hate it then he dropped his cup and started cursing when he realised that he had to paperwork for all his families he was head off. Getting up he walked over to the family tree to have a curious look at it. His eyes widened when he sure that someone on the tree apart from him was alive a few years younger than him.

_**Name: Sora Taka/Evans**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 8**_

_**Residence: Konoha, Fire Country, Elemental Nations**_

_**Magical: Yes**_

_**Bloodline Holder: Yes**_

Harry was happy he had family out there but he was stuck he didn't know where Konoha, Fire Country or the elemental nations are so he moved over towards his desk pulled out some fresh parchment and wrote a letter to SliverTeeth for help.

Hope you enjoy Worsfold15

I rewrote most of this story I hope it was better than the old version.


	7. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the True Power He Knows Not**

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Harry returned to Jacks house the next day and told what he found out and was happy for Harry and told him he would help any way he can. They continued training that day as tomorrow Harry was off to Hogwarts, they both continued training in earth manipulation.

After dinner Harry entered the library compartment of his trunk and found his father's dairy and learned of his pranking days with his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who called themselves The Marauders, how they made a map of Hogwarts that showed you whoever you wanted and showed them moving, Harry was truly amazed at that, a secret room that they had found and turned it into a secret headquarters where they left a lot of research and books they used to make the map, Harry learned of his father and friends Animagus forms of a Stag(James Potter), a grim like dog(Sirius Black), a rat(Peter Pettigrew) and Remus's furry little problem as his father called it of being a werewolf. He learned of how his father and Severus Snape's rivalry and all the pranking the marauders done to him which Harry was disgusted of he saw pranks as fun stuff but what they did was bullying, he learn how his mother and father met and got together and most importantly the learn the true traitor of the Potters was Peter Pettigrew but right now Harry knew he couldn't do anything without any connections in the wizardry world.

After finishing reading he decided he would use a Henge while on the train and use the alias of Harry Evan heir to House Evans until he reached the last stop thankfully David had offered to join Harry on the trip to Kings cross station and show him how to get on platform nine and three quarters. As saying he was heir to house Evans people who know about the house will just see him as a rich boy as house Evans as no political power so many other heirs should leave him alone but they will be one or two who would want him to befriend him to get him to gain the power so their house could get an ally in the political power play.

He also knew that if he wanted to enter the political game as Lord Evans he could claim a seat which was promised to his house back in the 1760's by the minister of magic at the time.

The next morning Harry and David go in the taxi for kings cross station, Harry learned that David was a Hufflepuff and in his fifth year and when his leaves school he wants to become a lawyer in both worlds. Then he told Harry more about Hogwarts and the house system of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and the house point system. Harry after going through his strong points said that he would be in Ravenclaw which David nodded his head too but said everyone expected him to be in Gryffindor which Harry snorted at like he would do everything other people wanted him to do which didn't benefit himself.

Harry was sitting in a compartment in his Henged form of an average eleven year old boy with brown eyes and brown hair, on-board Hogwarts Express on his own, he arrived around ten minutes ago along with David but he left to go find his friends. He was currently reading his potion book recapping over everything when a red headed boy walked into the compartment. "Anyone sitting here?" He asked.

"Na, come on in" Harry replied.

"Thanks, I'm Ron by the way" Now the know boy as Ron said.

"Harry" Harry said while nodding then went back to reading, he could see from the corner of his eye that Ron did not want to be here but keep quiet about it for now. After a while the door opened again and a skinny dirty blond haired boy walked in followed by to oversized boys.

"I heard Harry Potter was on this train." The blond boy said in an arrogant tone witch Harry smirked to.

"Really? Do you know where, I have to meet him." Harry said with a fake overjoyed expression on his face.

The blond boy look like he just ate something sour when he realised who was in the compartment. "Well if it isn't a Weasley and you what is your name?" He asked with a sneer.

"I am Harry Evans, heir to House Evans pleasure." Harry said in a regal voice witch made everyone look at him confused.

"What House Evans has been dormant for over 500 years?" The blond boy said shocked.

"Yes I know because the family had a curse put on it which has only been removed in the last 40 years which my mother broke but because she was a female she could not claim Headship over the house as I could." Harry said adding in a lie or two.

"Amazing, I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to House Malfoy." He said while holding out his hand but pulled it away when Ron snorted. "Think my name is funny? Do you Weasley?"

"Now boys no need to fight" Harry said while trying to calm them down he did not want to be in the middle of this fight.

"Yes your right Evans, I will see you later" Malfoy said with a nod and left.

After he left Harry started laughing. "What is so funny?" Ron asked.

"Aha sorry I just hate stuck up people and he is one of the worst I've met this is gonna be a fun year to prank people." Harry answered with a large smile on his face. He has read his father's book about his pranking days at Hogwarts and thought he could have a try at it.

"By the marauders a new pranker has entered Hogwarts think he will give us competition Fred?" A voice said from the door. Harry and Ron turned to see who has entered now only for Ron to groan. There stood two lanky red headed boys who look like an older version of Ron then the word marauders clicked in his head and smirked. 'This is gonna be fun' he thought.

Putting on a straight face he said in a posh voice. "Greeting gentlemen allow me to introduce myself, I go by many names but the one I enjoy more is Prongs Jr."

The two boy's jaws dropped when they heard that it seems they know who the marauders truly are or have something that belongs to them.

"Prongs as in the marauder prongs?" One asked with an awed expression on his face.

"Yes he was my father I need to find his map though as it seems to be missing" Harry replied with a smirk.

The red head boy on the right pulls out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and handed it to Harry, which he open and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" while tapping the parchment which activated it.

"I am Fred and this is George and you met our brother Ron already it seems." The boy on the left said while holding out his hand.

Harry shook both boys' hands. "Harry Evans" He said while sitting again.

Once everyone got comfortable Ron stood up. "I am going to find Harry Potter can't let Malfoy take my best friend" Ron said with a sight scowl which got raised eye-brows from his brothers and Harry.

After Ron left Harry turned to the twins and asked. "What was that about?"

"Well you see…"

"He has got it in his head that…."

"The-boy-who-lived…."

"Is going to be his best friend…."

"And forgot everyone else" The twins said with disappointment in their eyes.

"Oh and no offence but why would I do that?" Harry asked with a smirk and raised eye-brow, then laughed when both boys' mouths drop in a surprised manner.

"Now if you please don't go around shouting and everything" Harry said amused.

"Of course not Harry but to be honest mate what you are doing now is a great prank" Fred said with a smirk.

"Thank you and to repay you for giving back my map I will take you two to a place which is not on the map" Harry said with a smile which made the twins smile as well.

After that Harry and the twins talked about pranks and family he learned that their younger sister Ginny believes that she will marry him and is edged on by their mothers which made the twins annoyed about it, he learned of their older brothers Percy the prefect, Charlie the dragon handler and Bill the curse-breaker, the last two Harry was interested in.

When they got changed into their uniforms Harry dropped the Henge and left to join the first years at the boats, when he first saw the castle he was impressed as it was both beautiful and radiated power.

After enter great hall once again he was impressed and then the sorting happened. (It went the same as cannon expect Harry.)

"Potter Harry" He heard his name being called out and looked around the hall seeing everyone stop and stare at him muttering about him.

'Amazing a charka user here a Hogwarts' Harry heard in his mind.

'How did you get pass my shields?' he asked

'I am a powerful hat and can by-pass any type of mind shield' the sorting hat answered.

'Now you can fit in any of the houses but I believe you would do well in Slytherin and Ravenclaw what do you think?'

'Ravenclaw please it will allow me to be a less of a focus to many people' Harry answered.

"RAVENCLAW" The hat shouted.

Hope you enjoy and review Worsfold15


End file.
